ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Innovative Initiative
The Innovative Initiative was a professional e-wrestling stable in Full Metal Wrestling (FMW) which wrestled on all 4 of its divisions: Ammunition, Corruption, Distortion and Ignition Career Full Metal Wrestling (2008-2009) Anarchy (2008-2009) On September 22, during the Anarchy 7.1 broadcast, Hostyle came out before the Mount Vesuvius Qualifying match involving Chris Kelson and Hannibal Frost, revealing Kelson to be his new protégé. Together, they would form The Innovative Initiative, debuting at Anarchy 7.3 in a losing effort against the team of Chris Austin and Frost. Hunt for Tag Team Gold After Kelson's failure to gain the TV title and Hostyle's loss of the C-4 title at Catalyst, the Innovative Initiative was given a World Tag Team titles #1 contender's match against The Fighting Irishs (Pure Extremist and The Celt) and B.U.G.G.E.R.S. (Bobino and The Notorious B.U.G.). After a well fought contest, the Innovative Duo hit Celt with the ChiroFracture to gain the victory and the #1 contender's spot. However, the Initiative fell to HavOc once again after Frost reversed roll-up from Kelson into a cover of his own, pinning the young man to retain their titles. II tasted their first main event victory during the No Holds Barred supershow as Team O'Rion (Alex O'Rion, Hostyle, Kelson, Chris Austin and Flare) defeated Team Bryson (Nick Bryson, Leon Caprice, John "Doc" Derrick, Eric Scorpio and Matt Ford) in a 10-man Elimination Tag Team match. After the match, Alex O'Rion was beaten down by his team mates, whom proceeded to announce that Flare and Austin would join forces with Hostyle and Kelson, thus making II 4-strong. Ultimatum II and beyond (2009) Following No Holds Barred, the Initiative went into Ultimatum II each with a goal in mind: Kelson was granted a rematch for the Television Championship, while Flare and Hostyle entered the Gold Card Gauntlet match and Austin had a blow off match with Romeo Vizzini. Both Austin and Flare were successful in winning their matches while Kelson and Hostyle were left high and dry following FMW's biggest pay-per-view. As a result of the reformatting of the federation by Celeste Rousseau during the event, the stable was split into two groups: Austin and Kelson went to Ammunition, the technical division of FMW, while Hostyle and Flare were sent to Ignition, the promotion's showmen division. While the younger duo unsuccessfully challenged for the C-4 Division Championship and Flare took a leave of absence, Hostyle went on to win the FMW World Championship from Alex O'Rion on the very first show of the cycle, Ignition 9.1. Flare was further sidelined following Corruption 9.4 when he was injured by Pure Extremist, just after debuting on his new division. With the injury, Hostyle being busy with the Style Points Tournament and the ensuing World Championship defense at Death Row and Austin's personal problems, the Innovative Initiative was disbanded by Chris Kelson on December 9, 2009. In Wrestling *'Finishing and Signature Tag Team Moves' **'Hostyle & Chris Kelson' ***''ChiroFracture'' (Powerbomb into Inverted Double Knee Backbreaker (Hostyle) / Jumping Single Knee Neckbreaker (Kelson) combo) ***''Innovative Insurrection'' (Front Suplex on the top rope (Kelson) followed by a Diving Knee Drop on the back of the head (Hostyle) / Elevated Stunner (Kelson) combo) ***''Spine Splicer'' (Inverted Overdrive (Hostyle) / Hammerlock Horizontal Double Knee Backbreaker (Kelson) combo) ***Sky High (Hostyle) / Sling Blade (Kelson) combo ***Gory Bomb (Hostyle) / Snapmare Driver (Kelson) combo ***Slingshot Elevated Double Knee Backbreaker (Kelson), after Hostyle seated the opponent on the second turnbuckle and tagged Kelson in, sometimes with Hostyle tagging back in and hitting a Slingshot Senton Bomb with the opponent on Kelson's knees. **'Chris Austin & Chris Kelson' ***''Fear of the Unknown'' (Reverse STO (Kelson) / Various moves to the back or back of the head (RCA) combo) ****Clothesline-style Rear Elbow Strike (Kinky Elbow) ****Running Single Leg Dropkick (Sick Kick) ****Running Busaiku Knee Kick ****Running Lariat ****Springboard Forearm Smash ****Running Rolling Elbow ****Running One-handed Bulldog ****Running Forward Russian Legsweep ****Running Leg Lariat ****Running Double Knee Press ****''Air RCA'' (Springboard Roundhouse Kick) ***''AK-47 / A(ustin)K(elson)-47'' (Reverse Suplex (Austin) into a Stunner (Austin) / Over the shoulder Gutbuster (Kelson)) ***''Cranked Up Machinegun'' (Quick flurry of strikes from Kelson & Austin) **** Right Jab (RCA) into Forearm Smash (Kelson) into Right-handed Backfist (RCA) into European Uppercut (Kelson) into STO Backbreaker (RCA) followed by a Low angle Front Dropkick to the side of the head (Kelson) **** Forearm Smash (Kelson) into Right Jab (RCA) into Back hand (Kelson) into Rolling Elbow (RCA) into STO Backbreaker (Kelson) followed by a Running Low Angle Big Boot to the side of the head (RCA) ***''Mirror Image'' (Double Half Nelson Driver lift into a Knee Strike to the Face / Knee Strike to the gut combo) *** Con-foot-to (Gamengiri/Enzuigiri combination to a kneeling opponent, usually preceded by Austin and Kelson flipping off their opponent while shouting "Fuck you!" (Austin) and "Vas chier!" (Kelson)) ***Bridging German Suplex (Kelson)/Double Leg Pin (RCA) combo ***Elevated Double Knee Backbreaker (Kelson) followed by a Slingshot Elbow Drop (Austin) with the opponent still on Kelson's knees. *'Theme Song(s)' **''"Fury"'' by Muse (Anarchy 7.3 - Ammunition 9.4) Championships and Accomplishments *'Full Metal Wrestling (FMW)' **FMW Championship (1 time) - Hostyle **Full Metal C-4 Division Championship (1 time) - Hostyle **Gold Card Owner - Flare (1 time) **HP Grand Master - Hostyle **HP Honor Rollee - Chris Kelson, Chris Austin & Flare **FMW Superstar of the Month - Chris Austin (June 2009), Flare (July 2009) **FMW Alchemy Wrestler of the Month - Chris Austin (May 2009) **FMW Tag Team of the Month - Hostyle & Kelson (May 2009) **FMW Most Improved Superstar of the Month - Flare (July 2009)